Animal
by roariloveyoux
Summary: Riddick wasn't the only convict on that ship when it crashed. Kat and Riddick have been together through it all, the murders, the slam, the escapes. Will she make it off that horrible planet alive, or will Riddick go on without her?
1. Chapter 1

_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder we're still awake. Transporting us with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? I smelt a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns... the blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking us back to the slam... only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong. _

The chains stung against Kat's wrists but the pain didn't affect her, it never did. She could faintly hear him moving in his tank, cryo-sleep didn't affect either of them. Which in Kat's case, irritated the hell out of her. The trip back to which ever slam Johns chose was going to be a long one and she would have rather slept for the whole trip. But as fate would have, she wouldn't be sleeping much.

The ship jerk roughly throwing Kat into the glass door of her tank with a soft grunt. She could sense that something was wrong, another jerk confirmed that they were going to crash. Voices filled her ears, two people were arguing with each other.

"Don't you touch that handle!" A scream filled the air as the ship smashed into something hard and skidded several feet. Kat could smell the blood, she could feel the death around her. Chances were most if not all of the passengers where dead.

Heavy books started their way towards Kat's tank, she could hear two people talking. The blue-eyed devil himself and a woman, who she assumed was the captain.

"What the hell happened up there?" Johns voice was shaking slightly and she knew that he was itching for something to take that edge off.

"I don't know. We hit something hard. It happened all so fast and we couldn't gain control …"

"Shit!" The woman was cut off abruptly as Kat heard John's stop in front of the tank across from her.

"Who was in there?"

"Just the most wanted murder in all of the universe, Riddick. Looks like he forgot his little mate though." Johns walked over to Kat's tank and pulled the door open. She grunted in pain as he yanked her onto her feet. The cover that was over Kat's eyes fell to the ground revealing a set of the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen, the brightest non-seeing eyes.

"Do you mean she's partnered with this Riddick? She's…"

"..Blind? Yea, don't let that fool you. This one has a kick of her own and she'll kill you in your sleep. Isn't that right Katherine?"

Kat smirked in Johns direction but she didn't say anything. She could feel Riddick's gaze from somewhere in the ship. The devil wouldn't be smiling much longer. Kat felt a tug on her arm as Johns led her out of the ship through a gaping hole in the back. Before anyone said a word, she had already assessed who was left. Two prospectors, a holy man and three kids, no four kids, Johns, the captain, a rich man, Riddick and herself.

"Why do you have her tied up like that?" One of the children, called Jack, was a very curious one and kept pestering Johns with questions about the blind woman he had bound.

"Stay away from her kid. She's bad news." Kat found herself leaning against the edge of the damaged ship while the rest of the survivors talked about what they were going to do next. Johns was dead set on finding his missing convict first, but no one wanted to stay with Kat. If what he said about her was true they didn't want to take the risk of being on the wrong side of her fury.

A loud thud from inside the ship caused Johns to run into the darkness. Kat could feel the stares from everyone only making her laugh loudly. This in return brought fear into the air and she relished at the smell.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you…. Yet." She actually had no intention of killing them, but she loved making them fear her more than what they already did. Another thud brought the attention to the entrance of the ship. Johns had come out dragging a bound and unconscious Riddick making Kat laugh again.

"What you laughing at Katherine?"

"You should've just let him roam around this empty planet. Bringing him so close to everyone.. Why you've only put them in more danger." A sharp needle-like pain erupted under her skin indicating that Johns had slapped her. Instead of shutting her up as he had hoped, this only caused Kat to laugh louder.

"We're going to have some fun on this planet Johns, aren't we?" Johns grunted as he made contact with Kat's face with his left boot. The world went black and she fell to her side on the dust covered ground.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to jadeg5 for being amazing and reviewing my story :)

* * *

><p>Kat jerked awake with a soft grunt. She could feel that she was bound to some part of the ship and Riddick was sitting across from her. Turning her head to face him, Kat listened to his steady breathing trying to determine if he was awake.<p>

"Riddick?" A growl was the only response given. Kat rolled her eyes in annoyance. He was angry with her because he felt it was her fault they had been captured. In reality it wasn't her fault he had tried to save her. Johns had gotten a hold of Kat first and used her as bait to draw Riddick out of hiding. They had always agreed to leave the other behind if they were captured. However for some reason Riddick had tried to free her from Johns clutches resulting in his capture as well.

"Come on you baby. You can't stay angry forever. It's not my fault you broke the rules." Riddick still refused to answer and Kat was forced to sit in silence, however she could feel his eyes on her.

After a few moments of silence, Kat could hear Riddick shifting his chains followed by a loud popping noise. She could feel his movements as he freed himself and worked on using a blow torch to free Kat. He yanked her up roughly before pushing her against the wall. Pinning her arms to her side, Riddick growled into her neck.

"Come on don't tell me you wouldn't have tried to save me."

"You put too much faith in my loyalty Riddick. I would have let your ass rot if it meant I got to be free." Riddick let out a bark like laugh as he released his hold on Kat's arms.

"_You_ don't put enough faith in your loyalty Kat." Rolling her eyes again, Kat followed him through the hole in the ship. A shiver ran through her spine when Riddick ran his fingers down her spine. She felt his presence leave and she could hear him walking towards the east.

"West it is." Kat turned in the opposite direction. They always had the same plan, split up to prevent both being captured. The plan wasn't always fool proof but it worked well enough.

* * *

><p>"Johns! They're gone." Fry ran out of the empty ship to see Johns already inspecting an abandoned bit lying in the dirt. Walking up to him, she watched him stare off into the distance.<p>

"We'll have to split up to go after them."

"Don't you think they'd stay together so they don't get lost?"

"Naw. They always split up. Makes it harder to find them both. If this is Riddick's bit, he'll have gone East which means Kats this way." Fry didn't understand how he'd know that but she wasn't going to argue with him. Johns was a cop, which meant he knew what he was talking about.

"I'll take Riddick. Take your gun with you. Remember don't let her blindness fool you. She'll take you out with one blow."

* * *

><p>Kat smelt her before she heard her. Fry was radiating so much fear, Riddick could probably smell her from where ever he was. Sidestepping around the rock she was leaning against, Kat waited for the captain to pass her. As the woman shuffled pass the blind convict, Kat made her move.<p>

"You're not doing a good job of hunting me." Fry spun around fumbling with the gun Johns had given her. Kat laughed softly at the clumsy captain.

"Stay right there or I'll shoot."

"You'd shoot a poor innocent blind woman? How heartless."

"I'm not stupid. Johns told me about your tricks." Kat shook her head as she stepped forward. Her foot mad contact with an unseen rock sending the convict to the ground. With a grunt Kat smacked into the dirt and didn't get back up. Fry gasped as she dropped her gun, running to Kat she fell to her knees to see if she was alright.

"Are you…" In the blink of an eye, Kat had Fry pinned to the ground holding the gun to her face.

"I thought he told you about my tricks. You shouldn't trust a convict _Fry_. Especially a blind one." Off in the distance screaming could be heard catching Kat's attention for a moment. It only took one second of hesitation for Fry to gain the upper hand again. She spun around pulling Kat to the ground. Grabbing the gun from her hand, she pointed it at the blind woman.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Fry pulled Kat to her feet and led her back to where the ship was. As they drew closer to the group, both women could feel that something was wrong. Johns looked up to see Fry leading Kat towards them and he let out a loud laugh.

"Look at that Katherine, you let a pilot capture you. How pathetic." He took hold of Kats arm roughly and threw her against the ship. Fry glared at him for his comment as she handed him his gun.

"You don't have to be so rough with her."

"You never underestimate a convict Fry. You're lucky you made it out alive. Riddick already got someone."

"So that's what that scream was huh Johns. It's a pity someone died, but I can tell you it wasn't Riddick."

"And how do you know that? You weren't there Katherine." Kat only laughed at his comment before shaking her head.

"I have my ways."


	3. Chapter 3

Again I'm dedicating this chapter to jadeg5 for the amazing review that made my night :)

* * *

><p>Kat shifted uncomfortably on the floor of the ship. After being brought back to the group, Johns had made sure to keep them tied up well enough that they wouldn't be able to escape again. Riddick at least was given a chair to sit on while Kat was forced to sit on the hard floor. Scuffling feet caught Kat's attention towards the front of the room. The smell of sweat and fear filled her nose as Fry walked into the room.<p>

Fry side stepped past Kat to make sure she didn't try to attack her again. Turning to look towards Riddick, she stepped towards him slowly rubbing her sweaty hands against her black pants. Fry stopped a few feet from the convict and reached her hand towards him. Kat let a deep growl erupt from her throat causing Fry to jump. Riddick laughed loudly as he lunged toward Fry, stopping inches from her face when his chains stopped him.

"Kat get's a little jealous. She doesn't like it when other women get to close." Kat smirked when she felt the captains eyes shift uncomfortably towards her.

"Let me see your eyes Riddick." After a few seconds hesitation, Riddick complied with Fry's request and opened his silver eyes. His eyes snapped to the stairs as one of the children slowly walked down the stairs.

"Where can I get eyes like that?"

* * *

><p>Stretching out her legs Kat listened to the commotion going on outside. The group had decided to send one person into the hole where Zeke's body had disappeared into. She could smell the blood mixed with something else. Kat could smell the other creatures, there was something else on this planet. Something bigger than either convict.<p>

Turning her attention back to Riddick, she listened to his calm breathing. She was really starting to get tired of him ignoring her.

"Are you done being a child _Richard_?" Kat felt the growl more than she heard it.

"Are you done being a nuisance _Katherine_?"

"Don't answer my question with a question Riddick. I'm serious." Sensing his eyes on her, Kat glowered at him before turning away. A scream brought the attention of both convicts away from each other. Kat listened to see if there was any other noises and she picked up two distinct ones, the sounds of footsteps running to the ship and screeching from under the ground. A few moments later Johns entered the room causing Riddick to release a bark like laugh.

"I told you I wasn't the only monster out there."

"I don't want to have to deal with lugging you two around this planet. I got a deal for you two. Help me get off this planet and I'll let you both go. As far as I'm concerned, you died in the crash." Johns aimed his guns at the chains that bound Riddick and fired. The chains clattered to the ground as he left Kat and Riddick alone. After a few moments of silence, Kat felt her chains being undone and Riddick lifted her of the ground. Kat grunted as Riddick slammed her into the wall roughly. He grabbed a hand full of her hair, ran it across his face and growled.

"I don't like it when you smell like that devil." Riddick ran his rough fingers down Kats face causing her to shiver involuntarily. He dropped her suddenly and Kat didn't have enough time to recover before she was left in the room alone.

Kat followed behind the group as they set out in search of water and shelter. She could feel the fear radiating off of the other travelers. None of them were happy that Johns had unbound both convicts. All of them except for one of the children, Jack, who seemed obsessed with Riddick.

The three children that were traveling with the holy man yelled something in their native language. They had found an abandoned settlement and a ship that they could use to get away from the planet. Half the group went towards a water spicket and started filling their bottles. Kat followed Johns and Fry towards the ship listening to their conversation.

"Do you know how Riddick and Katherine escaped from the last slam? They slit the captains throat and took his ship. Don't trust either of them Caroline. It'll only get you killed." Johns walked off of the ship as its hatch closed leaving the captain alone with Riddick.

"You're going to leave us on this planet aren't you Johns."

"We made a deal Katherine. You really don't think I'll uphold my end." She could feel him twitching, needing his fix. He brushed past her and walked into one of the buildings.

"I know you won't up hold your end."

Jack had walked up to stand next to Kat. "Who're you talking to?"

"No one important.." The kid was really starting to rub off on Kat, she liked the innocence and eagerness that Jack gave off. It was rare that Kat actually got along with someone other than Riddick.

The group had all gathered into one of the buildings to discuss what the plan was. Fry had determined that the ship was flyable, it just needed some juice. Meaning they would have to carry batteries from the damaged ship to the new one.

"Have you seen Ali, my youngest. I can't find him anywhere."

"Have you checked the coring room?" Everyone rushed to the building that was labeled coring room except for Kat and Riddick. Leaning back against the wall Kat listened to the rustling noises from the creatures below. She could faintly hear Riddick moving around the room staring at her.

"Do you think we'll make it off this planet Riddick?" Laughter was the only response received and Kat smirked already knowing the answer to her question. Riddick crossed the space that gapped the two convicts, crouching down he stared into her non-seeing eyes.

"You know I don't like it when you stare at me. It creeps me out." Again Riddick laughed at her as he leaned close to the side of her face.

"I think it excites you. You like being able to sense what I'm doing but not being able to see it." Kat shivered when Riddick breathed deeply into her hair. Frowning at the convict in front of her, Kat leaned away from him. Standing up she moved to the other side of the room, she could hear screaming from the coring room..

"I think they found the boy…" With a grunt, Kat found herself being pinned to the wall again She tried to push Riddick away from her but he wouldn't budge.

"Riddick.. Let. Go…" Riddick closed the space between them, slamming his lips onto Kats. It was over as quickly as it started and she found herself standing in the room, alone.


	4. Chapter 4

As always, I'm dedicating this to jadeg5. :) and to anyone else that has reviewed this story. I've it a little longer since I didn't post last night.

Oh and I forgot to do this at the start of the story. Kat is mine. Everything else belongs to wonderful people that created Riddick.

* * *

><p>"The last sample was dated twenty two years ago." Kat was leaning against the door frame of the coring room listening to the rest of the group discuss archeological samples that they had found. The youngest boy had been killed by what Fry described as mini versions of what attacked her. Kat heard a soft gasp leave the captains lips and she stepped to the side right before Fry ran out of the building.<p>

"Guys come look at this!" She led everyone to one of the other buildings where there was a model of the planet and her two suns. Fry started to turn the lever to the handle until the suns and moons aligned to make a total eclipse.

"The last eclipse was twenty two years ago."

Johns glanced around at all the toys and gadgets that had been abandoned by their owners, every single one was solar powered.

"The next one is tonight." Kat stepped out of the room not wanting to deal with the tension any longer. She walked over to the solar powered vehicle that Shazza had discovered. A smirk played on her lips when she felt the woman glare up at her. Jack quickly ran to where Kat was standing and sat down next to her with excitement.

"So I hear you have a new hair cut. Riddick isn't always the best person to take lessons from."

"It's so cool that .."

"He's a murderer." Shazza cut Jack's sentence short as she threw another glare in Kats direction.

Johns walked over at that moment, cutting off all conversations. "We need to get going. If we don't get to the other ship and back here before night fall, we'll have other things to worry about than these convicts."

"What're you talking about?" Kat let a small laugh slip causing her to receive more glares this time from both the prospector and the merc.

"What he means is that if we don't get back here before the lights go out, those things that ate your precious Zeke are going to eat you too."

"Katherine be nice. You don't want to find yourself left on this planet now do you?"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Fry and the rest of the group assembled onto the vehicle and started back towards the crashed ship. Riddick jumped on to the back just as they had begun to pick up speed. He sat down on the edge and softly put his hand on Kat's shoulder. She growled in response before shifting uncomfortably away from him earning a chuckle from both the convict and the devil himself.<p>

Kat was angry at Riddick for acting like a complete jerk since they crashed on the planet. She had tried to talk to him but as always he was being the same stubborn ass. Instead of acting like an adult, he resorted to his games that he loved to play. He loved playing with her senses, throwing her off guard at every turn. It was a game that she had always put up with but on this planet, with these creatures, she would preferred seriousness from the animal.

Riddick, Johns, and Fry were already running to the main ship to pull out the three batteries that they needed to fuel the other ship. The rich man, Paris ran for one of the parts of the ship that held luggage. He was on a mission to gather a few of his valuables before they left the planet. Kat stayed back at the solar power vehicle with the boys and Shazza. She felt the eclipse before it started, the temperature dropped drastically and she could feel the restlessness of the creatures below.

"Guys hurry! The eclipse is starting." Shazza and Jack rushed to clean off the solar panel of the vehicle in hopes that it would stay running. The smell of fear consumed Kat's senses when the vehicle finally sputtered to a stop.

Kat shuttered as the creatures started to shake with excitement. The minute the last rays of sunlight left the planet, the ground started to vibrate. Paris yelled for them to start running which the group didn't hesitate as they ran for the part of the ship he was in. Riddick and Kat were the only ones to stay where they were standing. One was staring at the creatures through the darkness while the other listened with a mixture of excitement and something she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

Finding herself enthralled with the creatures that were flying out the ground, Kat didn't sense the movement of the other convict. Gasping in surprise she felt her self being pulled from her spot. Shaking the shock off, she smacked Riddicks hands away from her and quickly ran towards the rest of the group.

With one final leap, Kat made contact with the inside of the ship and she felt Jack grab onto her in desperation. There was a loud scream as the prospector, Shazza was ripped apart by the same creatures that killed her lover. A few moments later the door slammed shut right after Riddick jumped through the opening. Everyone stood there trying to catch their breaths while Johns looked around the room they were in assessing what they needed to do next.

Kat could feel Riddicks eyes on her, questioning her silently. He had smelt the fear rolling off of her just as much as she had felt it erupting from within. A loud crashing noise alerted the group that they weren't the only ones in that part of the ship. Using a torch, they slowly moved into the next room hoping to stay away from the creatures that hunted them.

"We can't just sit here and wait for them to kill us. We need to figure something out."

"What do you propose then Caroline, because I sure as hell am not going to back out in that."

Kat wandered away from the group zigzagging through the luggage and crates that had been stored away for transport. She was vaguely aware of the animal that stalked behind her, the convict she was trying to ignore at the moment. Riddick caught up to her quickly, she had never really been good at avoiding him. He was just too fast for her, the only one that she couldn't beat.

"Katherine."

"Just leave me alone Riddick." A chuckle left his lips as he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Now who's being the childish one in this situation?" Rolling her eyes Kat pulled her arm away from his grasp and started walking around the crates. Once again Riddick forced her to stop in her tracks but this time he wasn't going to let her just walked away. He grabbed both of her arms and pinned her up against one of the tall crates that surrounded them.

"I don't like being ignored."

"And you think I like it either?" She tried struggling against him but he just held on tighter bruising her arms quickly.

"What happened out there Kat? I smelt the fear coming from you. When did _my_ Katherine become afraid of some little monster?" Kat scoffed at him when he referred to her as his as she kept trying to pull out of his grasp. He leaned his body into hers closing the gap between them to stop her struggling. In the process Riddick buried his face into Kat's hair.

"I can still smell it on you." She tried to scoff at him again but she could feel her resolve slowly falling apart. He always had this effect on her, it didn't matter the situation. Riddick brought his lips down to Kat's neck and started to softly suck on it, still pinning her arms down during the process. She tried to fight the feelings that were building up in the pit of her stomach, the feelings she always got when she was around him.

A scraping noise from above pulled the convicts attention away from their current situation. Riddick glanced up to see what Kat would already sense, one of the creatures was standing at the top of the crate they were leaning on and it was staring down at them. One of the holy mans children walked into the scene pulling the monsters attention away from the two below. Kat could feel the fear building up within the boy but she allowed Riddick to push her farther into the shadows away from the creatures as they killed another child.

Riddick didn't stop pushing Kat until they were back within the light. The holy man was looking around, looking for the boy. He opened his mouth to ask the question that he already knew the answer to when screaming filled the room. Imam lowered his head slowly and prayed a silent pray for the boy and for the rest of them. Fry turned back towards Johns with a defiant look in her eyes.

"As the captain of this ship, I'm saying that we're going for that ship. If you don't like the plan then you can stay here and get eaten." Everyone agreed that they needed to make a dash for the ship or at least die trying to. They quickly grabbed as much light as they could from the room before heading out to search the other ship for more light and to get the batteries.

Riddick grabbed Kat's arm again preventing her from walking through the hole that would lead them into the darkness. He searched her face silently as she held a look of annoyance. Pulling her into a quick kiss, Riddick whispered a single warning into her ear.

"Get over that fear quick Katherine. I won't come back for you this time."


	5. Chapter 5

There will probably only be one more chapter after this one for this story. I plan on continuing into the next movie if you guys are interested. I know that I've heard from a few people wanting to know about Riddick and Kat's past. I either plan on including that in the next story as flash backs or I might just write a whole different fic that takes place before Pitch Black. Tell me what you think :)

* * *

><p>The group walked cautiously towards the abandoned camp site. After stocking up on as much light as they could, they had set out on their impossible mission. Jack had insisted that Kat have a light tied around her even though the light would have no benefit for her. So much fear emanated from the group that Kat was sure every creature was stalking around them at that moment. Every so often they would hear a screech or another sound and Jack would grab onto Kat's hand tightly. After walking in silence for several minutes the group stopped when Fry realized that they were walking over their own tracks.<p>

"Are we going in circles?"

"I'm just trying to buy us some time."

"What do you mean! We need to get to that ship."

"We're coming up to a canyon. With walls on either side of us and with the girl bleeding, they'll be on us quicker than shit." Everyone looked towards Fry and then over to Kat to see which one of them was bleeding. It was then that Kat realized why Jack smelled so different than any other boy she had ever been around. Johns glared at Riddick after concluding neither of the girls were bleeding.

"What're you talking about Riddick. They're not bleeding."

"Not them. Her." Kat felt Riddick point his head at Jack, who was pushing herself deeper into Kat's side trying to hide from everyone.

After several quiet moments, Kat could hear Riddick and Johns talking. Their voices were getting farther away and she knew this was when Riddick was going to make his move. At that moment a rattling noise could be heard as Paris dropped one of his precious alcohol bottles. He crawled after it but as he moved farther away from the group, his light pulled on the power source. It tumbled over right when he grabbed his bottle causing the light to go out. The group huddled around Kat hoping to stay safe near the convict as Paris' screams filled the air.

"What're Riddick and Johns doing up there?"

"Do you really wanna know Fry?"

* * *

><p>When they finally reached the canyon, the group was down one Merc. Johns had tried to proposition Riddick into dragging the body of the girl (Jack) behind them as bait but Riddick had other ideas. He'd injured Johns and left his body as bait to buy the rest of the group some more time.<p>

"Everyone stay behind me and keep what light we have left off of my eyes." Riddick slowly walked into the canyon dragging the three power sources they needed to power the ship. He had insisted that Kat followed behind him with the two children behind her. Imam and Fry took up the rear with the final light they had.

"What is that? What are they doing?" It had started to rain but after a few minutes something else had also started to fall from the sky. Jack had told Kat that it was purple and Riddick had confirmed the creatures were fighting each other. They were trying to avoid the falling bodies when a piece of bone fell trapping Jack under it. Riddick grabbed Kat's arm and tried to pull her forward with him, intending the leave the rest behind.

"Riddick stop."

"Don't tell me you've gone soft Katherine."

Fry and Imam were trying to free Jack when screams turned their attention towards the final child in the group. While they had been worrying about Jack, one of the creatures had snagged the boy and was pulling him up the side of the cliff. Imam tried to grab his legs but couldn't get to him in time. As they ran for the rocky wall to save the boy, another creature was trying to claw its way at Jack. At the last possible moment Riddick killed the creature and Kat pulled Jack from under the bone. Finding a cave off to the side, Riddick pushed the three remaining member of the group into it. After promising to come back for them, he closed off the cave and pulled Kat towards the ship.

"Riddick what're you doing. I'm not leaving Jack." Grunting in response he continued to pull the power sources and Kat on the ship. Frowning in his direction she turned around intent on going back for the rest of the group. However she didn't get two steps towards the back of the ship before Riddick had her pinned against the wall.

"You're not going out there to get yourself killed_ Katherine_."

"Why does it matter to you Riddick? Just let me go out there and if we don't come back you can just leave." Riddick was gripping her arms so hard it took everything in Kat's power not to cry out in pain. His silver eyes glared into her blind ones with interest.

"Neither of us are leaving this ship Kat. Forget them, do you honestly thing they'd come back for you if things were reversed?"

"That doesn't matter to me. Jack's just an innocent little girl. Just like I was before you found me. Or have you forgotten _Richard_?" Riddicks head snapped to the front of the ship as Fry came into view. He turned back towards Kat before opening the hatch to let Fry on the ship.

"Would you die for them Kat?"

"I would."

* * *

><p><strong>Riddick's POV<strong>

Riddick followed Fry back to the cave that he had left them in. After making Kat promise to stay safely in the ship, he had agreed to go back. He growled inwardly to himself for letting her get to him again. It had been this way for as long as he had known Kat. Something about her just made it to where Riddick couldn't say no. He'd never let her know that she affected him this way though, it would just make him look weak. His first mistake had been allowing his weakness to get him caught. Kat and Riddick had always agreed that if one of them got caught the other would still it escape. That's what the plan had always been but when it came to actually going through with it, Riddick just couldn't let Johns have her.

"I knew you'd come back." Riddick smirked at the girl that Kat was so intent on saving. He could see the appeal, Jack did remind him so much of Katherine when he had first met her.

"Come on. Let's go." The three remaining members of the group followed closely behind Fry as Riddick brought up the rear. He was too busy letting the blind convict fill his thoughts that he didn't see the creature before it saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's POV<strong>

Kat was leaning against the inside of the ship waiting for Riddick to come back with the rest of the group. She was angry that he had made her promise to stay at the ship, but if it meant Jack would be alright then she would stay. Closing her eyes Kat thought about the convict she had been traveling with for years. She knew what he meant to her, he meant everything but Kat didn't know what Riddick's feelings were towards her. It seemed that most of the time he acted so cold and mean to her but then every so often Kat would get a glimpse of a more affectionate Riddick before it disappeared again.

Footsteps brought Kat back to the present situation. Opening the hatch, Kat heard the group running on to the ship. The holy man and Jack ran in first followed by the soft steps of the captain. She could feel that everyone staring at her as she waited to hear the heavy steps they she knew so well. When they didn't come Kat turned towards Fry.

"Where is he? Where's Riddick?" The group sat in silence for several seconds as Kat felt the air change. Stepping backwards towards the end of the ship, Kat shook her head softly mouthing the word no. Fry tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but Kat growled fiercely at her.

"He fell behind."


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter for this part of the story. Sorry it's so short :(

I will be continuing Kat's story into Chronicles of Riddick. I still haven't decided if I want to use flashbacks to tell the story of Kat and Riddick or just write another fic that takes place before Pitch Black. Let me know what you think :) I'll hopefully have the next story started tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Kat you can't go out there. You'll die!" Fry tried to grab onto Kat's arm to stop her from walking out of the ship. Hissing at the captain Kat spun around grabbing Fry by both arms. The momentum caused both women to fall to the ground sliding through the hatch of the ship. Kat pinned Fry to the ground growling at her fiercely as the rain drenched them both within seconds.<p>

"It was me who begged him to go back for you guys. I won't leave him on this fucking planet to die!" Kat pulled herself to her feet and started walking back in the direction that the group had come in. A gurgling sound caught her attention but she didn't turn around to find out what had happened. She already knew, Fry was dead and it would be up to her and Riddick to fly the ship.

"Kat. Please come back." Jack stuck her head out of the hatch and looked at Kat hopefully. Without another word she ventured into the darkness in hopes of finding him alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Riddick's POV<strong>

The creature had caught him off guard because he had let himself think about her again. Aligning himself with the creatures face, Riddick was able to hide inside the creatures blind spot. However he hadn't anticipated another one coming up behind him. There was no way Riddick could hide from both monsters. It was fight or die. Lunging forward he dug his shiv into the creatures stomach causing it to scream out. It's guts flew out of is stomach before it fell to the ground dead. He spun around to attack the other creature but it had already moved in to attack. The creature dug its claws into Riddicks side causing him to grunt in pain. During the attack Riddick had dropped his shiv and he was quickly crawling forward to grab it. With another grunt escaping his lips, Riddick collapsed to the ground as the creature dug it's claws in deeper.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's POV<strong>

After walking for several minutes the sounds of grunting filled her ears. Kat rushed towards the sound but stopped as she rounded the corner. The smell of blood filled Kat's senses and she knew that Riddick was about to die. Running forward Kat grabbed the shiv she was keeping in her back pocket.

"Kat! No, go back!" Ignoring his orders Kat dug her weapon into the creature causing it to scream out just as the one Riddick had killed did. As a last attempt to kill something before it died, the creature struck forward catching Kat across the chest. She flew backward, hitting her head against the wall and didn't move.

* * *

><p><strong>Riddick's POV<strong>

Riddick watched in horror as Kat smacked into the wall behind her. Ignoring the pain in his side, he ran to her limp body. He could smell the blood seeping from the wound on Kat's chest. Grabbing her shoulders, Riddick started shaking her furiously trying to wake her.

"Don't you dare die on my Katherine. Don't you are die for me." A feeling of dread started to erupt inside Riddick when Kat didn't wake up. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, Riddick started humming a song that used to be Kat's favorite when he had first met her.

"Please wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's POV<strong>

Kat could faintly hear humming coming from somewhere far away. She knew that she should wake up, she wanted to wake up but for some reason her body wouldn't let her. Fighting the feeling of wanting to stay asleep forever, the humming started to grow. Finally she was able to open her eyes and realized that it was Riddick humming a song that was her favorite when she was younger. A grunt escaped her lips causing the convict holding her to snap his head up.

"Riddick what're you doing?" Grabbing both sides of her face, Riddick covered her lips with his. The kiss caught Kat off guard for a moment before she returned the kiss. It was anything but gentle, the kiss was forceful and filled with every emotion that Riddick had ever held back from Kat. After several minutes the convicts separated both of them breathing heavily from lack of air.

"I thought you said you'd never come back for me Katherine…"

"Shut up Riddick, let's get off this planet." The pair helped each other walk towards the ship. After walking for several minutes the light filled ship came into view. Kat could feel Jacks eyes on them as they limped onto the ship. Positioning herself next to the young girl, Kat let Jack hold on to her in a tight hug.

"I knew you guys would come back." Riddick sat in the pilots seat and started up the ship. He paused for a second before turning all the lights off.

"Riddick what are you doing?" Jack gripped onto Kat tighter causing the convict to laugh softly. The creatures started landing on the ship in hopes of clawing their way inside to kill the remaining humans. After another seconds hesitation, Riddick turned all the lights on full blast causing many of the creatures to burst into flames. With a jolt the ship took off and was soon in orbit as Riddick pushed the ship farther away from the planet. He set their destination for Helion Prime before turning to face the three survivors.

"Riddick what do we do if we come across any Mercs?"

"You tell them we died somewhere on that planet."

Kat stretched and sat up giving up on any kind of sleep, cryo or not. Soon after take off, they had bandaged their wounds but her chest was still irritating her. Kat could feel that Riddick was also still awake. Walking over to where he was sitting she leaned against his seat.

"What's going to happen now Riddick?"

"We'll figure it out." She could feel Riddick's eyes on her causing her to shift uncomfortably. His arms snaked around Kat's waist pulling her down to lay with him in his seat.

"Why'd you come back for me?"

"The same reason you came back for me. I love you."


End file.
